


Miscellaneous Drabbles

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: All of the drabbles for my tumblr (littlemarvelfics) that aren't for Steve or Bucky.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Miscellaneous Drabbles

You looked up at Carol, the glow from her hands fading as her feet touched the ground. You both sized each other up, waiting for the other to make a move but neither of you did. After a few moments of tense silence, you finally spoke up. 

“Welcome back.” 

“Thanks,” she said, smiling. 

“I’ll go grab Scott, he’s been kind of in charge lately.” 

“I’m not here for Scott,” she mumbled, grabbing your arm to stop you. 

“Then why are you here Carol?” 

“For you, for us.” 

You scoffed, pulling your arm away from her. 

“C’mon Carol, there never was an us.” 

“There could have been!” 

“No!” you yelled. “No. There couldn’t have been. You left without a word.” 

“You know why I had to leave. Everything that happened on Earth-” 

“Happened everywhere else too. I’ve heard the speech.” 

Carol let out a groan as she ran her hands through her hair. 

“Then why are we fighting?!” 

“We aren’t fighting,” you countered. “We aren’t anything.” 

Carol opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by another voice calling out for you. She narrowed her eyes at the approaching figure, the confidence in her walk making it obvious who it was. 

“Y/N?” Sharon questioned. “You’re late for our run.” 

“I was on my way,” you said, smiling as she slid her arm around your waist. “But Carol landed just a bit ago. I was gonna grab Scott for her.” 

You looked back at Carol, her jaw clenched and a faint glow coming from her hands. 

“I’ll find my way,” she said tensely. 

“Then running we go,” you said, nudging Sharon with your hip. 

“It won’t be that bad!” she replied.

“Get a head start, I’ll catch up with you.” 

Sharon shook her head and nodded at Carol before jogging off towards the track. 

Carol watched you closely, waiting for you to say something, anything. 

“Scott is somewhere in the compound. Once you get inside, FRIDAY can help you. See you around.” 

Carol furrowed her brow and watched as you jogged off after Sharon, smacking her ass when you caught up to her, making you both laugh. She let out as a sigh as she walked towards the compound. She had lost you, but then again, she never really had you.


End file.
